


Listen carefully to me.

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Freeform, Kinda, Psychological Horror, feat me tryna be creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: TW for possible anxiety triggers. It's meant to scare you, so keep it in mind and don't read it if you think it may trigger you.Read at your own risk lads





	Listen carefully to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Isn't it funny? The little voice in your head? The one you're reading this in right now. The narrator inside your mind; he who quietly speaks your thoughts and observations. Who takes the symbols and squiggles from the screen and turns them into sounds that you feel rather than hear.

 

Listen to that voice. Watch how I make him SCREAM. _strain for his soft whispers._ Hear,  _if_ you are capable, how he judges and sneers at  _lowly_  you. _Feel_ the  _fervor_ and  _passion_ , the building drive and  ** _BURST_** _ **!**_

 

But don't feel too confident. You may think that _you_ own that little voice. That he answers to  _you_ and you alone. All this time she's been following my directive. Listen to her now. Does she sound different? Is, is s-she getting _frightened? ~~w~~_ _ ~~hat is it little voice?~~_ ~~~~She seems nervous. _ ~~w~~ ~~ _hat_ do you see?~~ _She's getting really scared now.  ~~ _w_~~ _ ~~hy is your heart pounding little voice?~~ _She seems calm, but you can feel her fear in waves. _~~w~~ ~~hen did he become she?~~  _She sees  _something_ , but you can't.  ~~ _run little voice._~~ You can feel her cowering away, but from  _what? ~~you can't run now. you're **trapped**~~_ _ ~~.~~_ Her voice is echoing through your mind, but it feels like her hands are trying to push your heart out of your chest.  ~~ _too late. i'm behind you._~~ She's breathing too quick as you feel cold fingertips slide across the back of your neck. My energy shifts as we speak together, her soft voice over my gravelly tone.

 

**_you're mine._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> I hope y'all liked it! If you did, drop a comment and kudos below! Didn't like it? Tell me why! My grammar and spelling are atrocious? Let me know (in a kind way)!  
> Hope y'all are having a great day/night/week!  
> Sincerely,  
> ~The_Bi_who_lived (Grace!)


End file.
